


Chap

by reinadefuego



Category: Female Fight Squad (2016)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Winter and Bex hit the gym.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "ring" at femslash100100.





	Chap

"So this is what you call date night, huh?" Becca grunts, pushing against Winter's thigh. The second she reached the middle of the ring, Winter tossed her into the mat and got her in an arm bar.  
  
"Come on, Bex, have some fun for once." Winter would've preferred a home cooked meal but she figures Becca's on the verge of stir crazy. "It was here or Mickey D's."  
  
Winter's grip relaxes and Becca slides her arm free. The three seconds it takes to flip herself over only leads to her being straddled and Winter subsequently pinning her arms to the mat.  
  
"You look nice," Winter coos, smiling like she just caught a tawny field mouse. Her hair's grown back now that she's stopped cutting it, a mass of solid black curls she doesn't have to worry about falling in her eyes, and after joining Becca on her trip, her skin's darkened to a soft umber. "Kinda cute too."  
  
"Well I think you look pretty sexy yourself," she says, tilting her head as Winter moves in for a kiss. Ever since their return from Zimbabwe, things began heating up between them, till it culminated in the back of Winter's car. "Sexy and beautiful."  
  
Their lips brush and Winter does her best not to cringe at the taste of Becca's watermelon chap. "Now you're just trying to kiss ass, huh?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
Winter ruminates for a second. "I don't know, I think you're gonna have to take that shirt off first."


End file.
